


Baby, you’re worth it

by curlyy_hair_dont_care



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Remus tending to Sirius' wounds, Roommates, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/pseuds/curlyy_hair_dont_care
Summary: Remus patches Sirius up after a pub brawl and they finally kiss.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Wolfstar Roll The Dice Challenge





	Baby, you’re worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Entry 1 for Wolfstar Roll The Dice Challenge 2021  
> Trope: Roommates + Emotion: Lust + Word: notebook

Remus was rudely awakened from a rather steamy dream about a certain dark haired heartthrob by a loud crash that sounded as though it came from the kitchen.

He had decided to skip pub night and stay in to finish his report for Sociology class. That hadn’t gone as well as he hoped, seeing as he had fallen asleep on his desk and drooled all over his notebook, and now, was faced with the possibility of getting robbed.

He grabbed his cellphone and crept out of his room, feeling a little vulnerable in his shorts and oversized tee. He grabbed the ugly yellow vase that James had given them as a housewarming present. He could use it as a weapon against the intruder and if the monstrosity broke in the bargain, that wouldn't be so bad afterall.

Just as he approached the kitchen he heard another crash and a string of cuss words that sounded a lot like his roommate. He peeped into the kitchen and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw it was just Sirius.

“Oh shit, Moons. I’m so sorry, did I wake you?” the dark haired man said.

“It's okay, I thought you were a burglar,” Remus said sheepishly, putting the vase down on the counter.

“And you were gonna attack the burglar with that?” Sirius said arching his elegant eyebrow in the direction of the yellow vase.

Remus shrugged and they both broke into giggles.

“So what were you rummaging for in the dark?” Remus asked, turning on the light. He let out a gasp as he saw a scratch along Padfoot’s cheek and a bruise forming under his eye. “What happened?”

Padfoot brushed it off. “It's nothing. You should see the other guy.”

Remus rushed out of the kitchen and came back with a small first aid kit. “Sit,” he instructed Sirius, who obediently hopped up on the counter. He tilted his head to his right and watched Remus with sharp eyes, his gaze raking over Remus’ form. A shiver ran down Remus’ spine, which he blamed on his threadbare tee.

Remus cleared his throat. “Now sit still and let me patch you up.”

Sirius gave him a lewd grin and spread his legs wide, beckoning Remus towards him. Remus felt his throat dry up. He studiously avoided looking into those cloudy grey eyes and got to work. He startled when Sirius let out a hiss of pain.

“I’m sorry, the antiseptic stings a bit,” he mumbled. Sirius just hummed in response. Remus could feel the heat of his gaze but was too afraid to look up. “What happened?” he asked instead.

“Punched Severus. He was saying unsavory things about Lily and you. He had it coming, really,” Sirius said angrily. “I’d have broken his stupid nose if James and the bartender hadn’t pulled me off!”

Remus was now gaping open mouthed at the man in front of him. Sirius looked up at him and replied defensively, “Don’t look at me like that! He can’t talk about you like that!”

“B-but,” Remus spluttered. “Padfoot! Are you crazy! You could’ve seriously gotten hurt.”

“I wasn't going to let him get away after calling you names, Moony!” Sirius grabbed Remus’ shoulders.

Remus let out a frustrated groan and fisted his curls. “It's not worth the hassle…  _ I’m _ not worth it,” he whispered with a sad look in his eyes.

Sirius’ hold on his shoulders tightened. “Don't you dare say that, Moons!” he growled. His voice had a dangerous hint to it and his eyes had narrowed. They had a menacing glint and Remus felt giddy under his gaze. His breath hitched and he couldn't take his eyes off Padfoot. He suddenly felt strong thighs locking him in and a calloused palm cradling his face.

“You’re so pretty, so intelligent, so caring and kind and  _ so worth it,  _ Remus Lupin,” Sirius said fiercely.

Remus found he couldn’t look away from those gorgeous grey eyes that shone with reverence and love and heat, all at the same time. 

Sirius’ gaze dropped to Remus’ soft lips. He was biting his lower lip, a nervous tick that drove Sirius mad. “Can I kiss you?” he blurted.

Remus’ heart was beating wildly. This was something he had always wanted. But did Sirius want him? Would he want him in the morning? Was he just drunk and horny? Would this ruin their friendship? So many questions swirled in his mind. But one look at Sirius’ imploring face had him chucking all those arguments out the window. 

He smiled and closed the gap between them. Sirius’ lips were slightly chapped and he tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. The kiss was wild and passionate with an underlying softness, just like Sirius.

Sirius slid off the counter and grabbed Moony’s ass. He began nibbling at the soft skin on his nape making Remus buck wildly. Suddenly a crash startled them out of their lust filled haze. It was the ugly vase. 

“Oh no, God! Shit, shit, shit!” Remus groaned and ran back to his room leaving a flustered Sirius to pick up the pieces.

* * *

“Moons,” Sirius knocked on his door. “Are you okay?” He heard some snuffling and poked his head into the room. “Don’t tell me you secretly loved that vase,” he tried to joke. 

“I’m sorry,” Remus sniffed.

“Why?” Sirius entered the room and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t mean to take advantage… I shouldn’t have… You’re probably drunk and...” Remus babbled only to be cut off by Sirius’ affronted squawk.

“I’m not drunk and I’m the one who initiated it. I wanted it!  _ I want you! _ ”

“You do?” Remus sounded genuinely baffled.

“Um, in case you haven’t noticed Moony, I’m pretty gone for you. I don’t usually roam around the flat shirtless or offer to quiz my friends for their tests,” Sirius smirked. “I like you. A lot!” he added, eyes softening.

“Oh,” Remus gaped at the gorgeous specimen in front of him. Gathering his wits, he lunged at him and pressed their lips together. “Thank fuck,” he laughed into the kiss. “Me too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the absolutely brilliant [crazybutgood!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazybutgood/pseuds/crazybutgood) for their valuable help with this fic. You’re a star!  
> And thanks for planting the idea of a Remus who swears in my mind, I am obsessed!
> 
> This was a bit out of my comfort one, so I hope I've done it justice :)  
> Come say hello on Tumblr, I'm [curlyy-hair-dont-care](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlyy-hair-dont-care)


End file.
